Lost in the Blurred Lines
by slythrinprincess001
Summary: EmmettxOC Don't like don't read Selena Volturi Half-Human child of Aro is the most powerful being in existence Wanting an normal life and to get away from evil family she runs away but the guard is never far off her trail what happens when she meets a Coven unlike any she has seen before Set three years after BreakingDawn No Bella Rosalie is with Edward had child Emma First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing but Selena is of my creation. Stephine Meyer Owns Twilight  
Thoughts are in bold

Chapter 1 the Meeting

* * *

JANUARY 11, 2011

DEAR DAIRY,

It has been six months since I ran from home. My father has done nothing but try to use me and power to control people. So I have been on the run from father's minions. I have been all over the world; I am currently near Seattle, Washington.

* * *

I heard a twig snap, I quickly put my book away and look around I see nothing but when suddenly a giant wolf pounces on her and knocks me down. He began to howl, then looked down in to my neon green eyes and howled louder. A few seconds later, there were more wolves and 7 1/2 vampires standing in a circle around me... THE CULLENS. I was completely scared, and then suddenly clam. The mood changer must have done it. Then the mind reader, Edward stepped forward stepped forward and asked "Who are you? Why are you here? Did someone send you here?" Confused I answer his questions. "My name is...Selena Volturi." one of the wolves growled at me. But I continued "I ran away from Volterra, because of my father, Aro. I did not mean to come so close to here I was heading north." I see... you are half human?" asked the oldest looking of all of them "Yes" I said trying not to panic as the same thoughts kept running **will they kill me? What are they waiting for? Just does it!** the mind reader then said "we are not going to harm you"

I believed him. The tension disappeared and the muscular one asked if I would like to stay with his Coven for a while And I agreed.

* * *

A/N:Sorry it is so short the next chapters will be longer If u wants the next chapter I need 5 comments Forst story so i need help getting it off the ground i have the idea and this planed but not sure how to get it where i want it to Suggestions are wonderful


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Warning This chapter does have mild scene in it remember RATED M  
Thoughts are in bold  
ch. 2

On the way back to the Cullens' jasper (or I think that was his name. The clam one) asked "so u hunt like we do...I mean animals not human" "yes that is correct" "if u don't mind me asking...why?" Alice gave him a look that I could tell meant shut up. "Alice it is fine...I do not have anything to hide...I have watched over the years how blood changed my father...with every life he took and drop that touched his lips he became less and less human and more of a... Monster. Edward them quickly changed the subject.

"Who did Aro send after u?"

"Alec, and Demetri."

"Where did u last see them?"

"Somewhere near the Mexican border 5 days ago."

"Will they be able to track u here?"

"I hope not I laid a false trail heading toward the Atlantic coast and covered the real one. But I would not under-estimate Demetri."

"Neither would I...So what exactly is that power of yours?" asked Emmett

"Oh...I can sense the power of another vampire and copy to use any way I please."

"What are some of the powers u have collected?"

"Well there are very many most are ones from the Volturi. There are others like I can change my age and the ages of others by a mere thought, and I can control all four elements."

Just then Alice and I both blanked out. We both had the same vision. My false trail did not work they are getting closer. I ran quickly to the clearing where they were heading. When they arrived Alec immediately glared darkly at me, his mist slowly surrounded my shield. He then cursed under his breath. Demetri was just standing there the whole time not even looking in our direction. But while I was distracted Alec had climbed a near tree and was now behind me aiming for my neck. Sense him behind be I bicycle kicked him in the face shattering his jaw. I then tore him to shreds. That was when I felt Demetri's iron cold breath on the back of my neck and His strong iron-clad grip on my hips, letting me hear his thoughts.

**_OH MY F GOD HOW DARE HE_**

"I WOULD NEVER! NOT WITH U! GET AWAY FROM ME U FOWL DISGUSTING...MONSTER!"

A/N: Mild Scene

* * *

With that he slammed me to the hard ground, His body on top of mine.

"Disgusting am I? Let us see how disgusting I am when I am done with u!"

"NO...NO...PLEASE! NO..."tears were now rolling down my face

"It is too late for u to beg for mercy now"

"Ppplleeeeaassssee"

I begged though my tears. I tried to get up but his iron grip held me where I was at that moment he then slammed his hard clod lips against mine. I tried to claw any part of him I could reach but I was no use he was too strong. As he kissed me he bit my bottom lip asking for entry but I would not let him in. he then ripped off my shirt and bra in one fluid movement. I tried to scream but the second my mouth opened his clod wet tongue found its way in and explored my mouth. I was too weak to try and stop him. Just hoped it would end soon. When he pulled away he said

"Now was that so hard?" I shook my head not wanting to anger him more...

* * *

A/n: end of Scene

That was when out of nowhere the Cullens and the wolves appeared. Demetri in shock loosened the grip on my skirt (which was now down by my knees) and growled at them. He then turned back to look at me and ripped my skirt and underwear off and unzipped his jeans. Once again tears rolling down my face. I could not think straight. The next thing I knew Emmett throw Demetri off of me, Alice and Jasper were starting a fire, Edward and rose were collecting what was left of Alec. And the wolves were helping Emmett tear Demetri to pieces. Esme helped me up and wrapped me is a silk robe. I leaned against a tree while Carlisle looked at my leg. But I was too busy watching Emmett. I could not seem to look away. I wanted to go say something to him but I was too nervous plus I was unsure if I could walk. I had bruises the size of a fist all over my body. When both Alec and Demetri were burned Emmett walked over to me and stared in to my eyes and I could not help but stare back. I then after staring into his eyes for I like 30 seconds I quickly looked down at my feet blushing and hoping my long black was able to block anyone from seeing. What was happening to me I have never felt like this before all I know is I can't live without him. I then feel a cold hand lift up my chin. I look at the person to see it was Emmet. But he looked hurt like someone had ripped out his heart. "Are u alright Selena" he asked his voice full of pain I could not understand why. Was it something I did? What could I have done? "Yeah I am fine" I replied are u alright u seem upset?" "Yeah...I'm...fine...well there is something I want to ask u?" he said nervously "well u can ask me anything," "Selena when u first saw me, how did u feel towards me?" " I...I...I felt like I could not stay away, like my life was would be empty without u I do not know what to call this but all I know is I never want to leave U...I I felt this from the first second I meet u..."I said starting to turn a bright shade of red

" You are cute when you blush " he said making me blush more  
"Selena...want you described is the same way I feel about you it called 'love at first sight' or in the vampire world, 'Finding your Soul Mate'"


End file.
